NaruSasu: Too Much Pleasure to be True
by ManGa-AniMe-YaOi-Fan
Summary: Prince Naruto is lonely. He got anything each child wants but he's not satisfied. What'll happen when a black cat enters his life? 'What! He can change into human! YAOI
1. Announcement

Date: 3rd June 2009

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!!!!**

_Hello my friends!_

I want to announce I've opened a poll a while ago.

My poll

You can choose 4 max from:

**SasuNaru ( x )**

**SasuNaru ( x )**

**NaruSasu**

**ItaNaru**

**ItaSasu**

**KakaNaru**

**KakaSasu**

**ItaSasuNaru**

**NejiNaru**

**ShikaNaru**

**GaaraNaru**

**SasuSai**

**SaiSasu**

**SasuNeji**

Please vote before **9th July 2009!!!**

Because I'm going on vacation to Hong Kong (South-East of China) for a **MONTH!!!**

I'll be back on **10th of August!**

When I've closed the voting I'll announce the result.

Do you know why I want you to vote before the poll close on** 9th July?**

Then I know which pair I can use for my next story and I'm going to write it when I don't have anything to do in Hong Kong. That's usually in the evening around 7 or 8 o'clock. Of course people who check my deviantart regularly will see new drawings when I'm back. I'm taking my drawing materials to Hong Kong.

I'm going to shop in Hong Kong. It's really cheap and the clothes are colorful. I'm also going to buy Naruto clothes, which I've already got three T-shirts of Naruto. Maybe I'll take some photos to show you.

Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you something about my stories that have been published.

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORIES TO THEIR FAVORITE PLEASE STAY ALERT FOR MY STORIES.**

I had minor problems with about publishing stories and I didn't really know how it worked. But today I figured how it worked so don't worry about me! ^^

I'm writing two new stories at the moment and I'm stopping _'Accepted or not?'_ and _'A Chance to Change'_ for a while. I've lost a bit interest to write them.

Those two new stories are called: _**NaruSasu - Too Much Pleasure to be True**_ (rating M [NC-17] yaoi between boys, romance). There will be lemons in this story and I'm taking the lemons out of the story. They will be at deviantart and livejounal, I think. I don't want to be suspended from here. In order to read the lemons at deviantart and livejournal you need to be a member. Or you won't be able to read them.

I don't have a name yet for my second story. But I'm already writing. It's a SasuNaru story (rating M, romance/angst). Please wait!

People who are wondering about my deviantart and livejournal you can find the link in my profile or you can find the links here at the bottom of my announcement.

_**And don't forget to vote at my poll!! You can find it in my **__**PROFILE**__**!**_

Thank you for paying attention!

ManGa-AniMe-YaOi-Fan

* * *

devianart: http:// ManGa-AniMe-YaOi-Fan .deviantart. com (without spaces)

livejournal: http:// mangaanimeyaoi .livejournal. com (without spaces)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Too Much Pleasure to be True  
****Paring:** Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha**  
Genre:** HARD YAOI LEMON, romance, angst**  
Rate:** M (NC-17)**  
Anime:** Naruto

**THIS STORY YOU'RE GOING TO READ CONTAINS HARD YAOI LEMON! (MALExMALE)**

**IF YOU'RE UNDER 16 PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE THEN ****WHY ARE YOU ON THIS PAGE?**

**FANS PLEASE ENJOY THE LEMON!!!! (=^-^=)**

**Disclaimer:I DO not OWN Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto!! If they were then Naruto & Sasuke would be MINE! XD**

**

* * *

**

Namikaze Naruto is the prince of Konoha. The only son of Namikaze Minato, the king of Konoha, and Uzumaki Kushina, the queen. They love their son very much but the king was too overprotective. Prince Naruto wasn't allowed to go outside the castle and got lonely. What will happen to the prince when he spotted a beautiful black cat?

* * *

In the central of Konoha stood the castle where the beautiful prince live. He had blond hair, sky blue eyes and tanned skin just like his father. His mother has long red hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin too. They were both happy with their son.


End file.
